PewDieGhidorah
PewDieGhidorah is a Drawception user. He is also a duo character (two controllable fighters.) Special Moves B: Art: They start drawing art of the opponent then use the art as voodoo dolls. Side B: Tank: PDG climb into a tank with SMOD then run over the opponents. Up B: Caption: They get a notebook and write "(opponent name here) is sent HIGH UP!" and it happens. Down B: Mining: PDG mines with non-Minecraft pickaxes to make a tunnel then they make the opponent fall into the mine. Final Smash: Air Rally Apocalypse: First, PDG get into their planes. They start flying. Then PDG's old avatars (the Zigzagoon and the Ampharos) come in planes too. They then start shooting birdies at the opponents... OUT OF RAIL GUNS. The Ampharos throws a couple grenades too, the Zigzagoon throws matches setting stuff on fire, Baxter crashlands his plane on the opponent nearest to him, and Farthington jumps out of his plane, yelling "BOM BOM BOM BOM!" and holding a sword, slicing through an opponent OHKOing them. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - PDG plant a small TNT bomb. It explodes. *Dash attack - PDG climb onto cute, yellow cats and rush at the opponent with swords. *Forward tilt - They sting the opponent with bat rays. This paralyzes the opponent for a bit. *Up tilt - They pull treble clef symbols out of the ground and whack the opponent with them. *Down tilt - PDG sends the opponent into the ground with golden shovels. 'Smash' *Forward smash - PDG throw a cake reading "SMOD, QE, JW" on it at the opponent. *Up smash - PDG are lifted into the air by the Army of Birds. They then shoot a gun from the air. *Down smash - PDG gets DSes and whacks the opponent into the ground with them. 'Other' *Ledge attack - They throw a bottle with a knife in it at the opponent. Both the glass and knife hurt them. *100% ledge attack - PDG climb into a car, then throw grenades at the opponent from it. *Floor attack - They kick John, Why? out of the ground and whack the opponent w/ him. *Trip attack - They break the opponent's legs with CDs of Taylor Swift's new album, 1989. 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - They shoot a birdie into the opponents face. *Forward aerial - They get into their planes and crash into the opponent. *Back aerial - They get into their planes and crash into the opponent backwards. *Up aerial - They shoot a birdie upwards at the opponent. *Down aerial - They land their planes, crushing the opponent in the process. 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - They grab the opponent. *Pummel - They hit the opponent with their rackets. *Forward throw - They throw a notebooks with art in them forwards. *Back throw - They throw a notebooks with captions in them backwards. *Up throw - They pick up opponent, then punch them upwards. *Down throw - They smash the opponent into the ground. Other stuff 'Music' They have four songs that play on their stage. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MBM0ndrpB8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aaw223Pxfg4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMZCGEPIKvo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhN1xBvmq2w 'Stage' Their stage is the Drawception HQ. It is a building with the Drawception D on it, next to it is PDG's house and a statue of Trouble Muffin.